24 week, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled study to assess the tolerability and prelimanary safety of subcutaneous dosing of r- metHuLeptin as compared with placebo in subjects across a range of BMI's, and to evaluate its effect on changes in body weight, body composition, and metabolic profile.